Wrecker Boy Meets Freelancer Girl
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: after Epsilon sets Epsilon-Tex free she wasn't just gone after that but instead she ended up in the Prime Universe and ended up meeting the Wrecker named Wheeljack. (this is just going to be one chapter and sorry if the Summary isn't perfect and you don't have to comment on this if you don't want to.)


**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**  
**Credit for Transformers Prime goes to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**sorry this isn't perfect or very long but I couldn't get this crossover out of my head.**

* * *

Wheeljack was flying in his ship at a very late hour at night when he picks up a energy signal of unknown origin

"hmm must be a decepticon trying to block their signal...well then I better go check it out, I was getting bored anyway."Wheeljack said as he started to fly his ship to where the signal was coming from

and as he landed his ship and he got out he was seeing no one in sight and the signal was growing weaker by the second and he had to wonder if there really was a Decepticon trying to block their signal or not but as he was searching for about half a hour later he was about to give up his search and head back when someone calls out to him

"hey mind helping a lady out big guy?"a weak female voice said as Wheeljack looks over and sees a small A.I. standing next to a dead Vehicon to which the A.I. was using the said Vehicon's empty A.I. slot and the A.I. look like she was barely holding on because it would seem the Vehicon was too damage to keep the A.I. alive any more than it had been.

Wheeljack could of just left the A.I. to go offline but being a Autobot he couldn't let the A.I. go out like this and he didn't think it would be wise to leave the A.I. and let it be found by Decepticons who might want to use the A.I. to help them in fighting the Autobots.

"fine come you can use my A.I. slot."Wheeljack said as he reaches to his right shoulder and presses down and a slot opens up on his right shoulder that was for a Autobot or Decepticons A.I.'s that help them out but it had been so many years since any one from both sides have ever used a A.I. so this will be a first for Wheeljack.

for a few minutes the A.I. seem to vanish and when it did that Wheeljack was thinking it must of went offline but then a small form appeared next to his shoulder to which was the A.I. itself.

"so you got a name?"Wheeljack asks as he heads to his ship with the A.I.

"it's Epsilon-Tex, but you can just call me Tex for short even my boyfriend called me Tex."Epsilon-Tex said as Wheeljack chuckles a little at the idea of A.I.'s forming a relationship of some kind and the fact this A.I. seem to be a female.

"you know I know what your thinking right? and yes I am a girl you don't have to be so rude about it."Epsilon-Tex said in a voice that showed she was very much not pleased at Wheeljack's thoughts of her and other A.I.

"sorry about that, so Epsilon-Tex how you get way out here?"Wheeljack asks her as she seem to calm down after hearing his rude thoughts about her.

"well to tell you the truth I don't know how I got here because last thing I remember I was talking with my boyfriend and he said three words to me and then there was this bright green light and I end up here and I had to use that Vehicon and send a signal out for help before I was going to go offline...and plus if I am going to get a body like that again I think I would have yellow optics and I would paint the robot body black..."Epsilon-Tex said as she starts to talk more with Wheeljack as they head to the Autobot base

and as Wheeljack got in the Autobot base he was greeted by Bulkhead who at the moment was listening to Miko playing her guitar

"hey Wheeljack what took you so long? you run into some trouble on the way or did trouble just run into you and now is eating dirt from the beating you gave them."Bulkhead said as Wheeljack shook his head no as he chuckles before explaining what happen before he got here and after he said this Epsilon-Tex showed herself and Bulkhead was a little surprise but not as much as Miko was at the moment.

"Wow! is that a real A.I.?! where you get her? is she from your home planet too? or is she like from a alternate universe to which is like a far off future from the time we are living in now and she is like based off of a woman who use to be the lover of this man who became like a bad guy and has been using A.I. for the purpose of bringing back the woman he once loved?!"Miko said and when she said all that Wheeljack and Bulkhead just look at her with shock before they both said "Nah."the two said and lucky Epsilon-Tex didn't tell them that Miko was right because she didn't want the two bots to be shock with surprise or the girl to ask more about her cause she wanted to keep her past just in the past and not look back and perhaps it would be good for her to start over here.

yes this would be a good way to start over and forget her past and how she is just a copy of the real Tex and the woman they were based on and she could try to make something out of herself in this world

but first things first she has to talk with Wheeljack and the other Autobots about giving her a new body

but she guess that could wait until she got to know more about Wheeljack and his Autobot and Human friends.


End file.
